The bastard is changing me!
by amyartkitten
Summary: Sesshomaru lost his memory after a fight with Inuyasha! Now it's up to Inuyasha and his friends to help him restore his memory. But do they really want the cold, mean, heartless Sesshomaru back? And why is Naraku trying to meddle in their business? What's he up to? Slash! Fluffy(Kinda)! Love! boyxboy! Naraku xSesshomaru. Also family bonding!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes***

(I don't know but I felt like talking this way while describing my love for my fluffy XD)

_I've been obsessed with my Lord Sesshomaru since I was but a child. He was my fist love. His beauty, his power, his person, everything about him drove me to want him more and more each day. Pure evil he seems but under the cold, frozen, mask he wears, you can clearly see a hidden heart. I mean come on, if he were really evil he would have let Rin die that day. But what I speak is true. If Sesshomaru were to be a real life person, then I would try to reach his heart anyway I can._

XD But no seriously, Sesshomaru has been a big part of my life XD I use to obsess over him...I still do kind of lol Anyway, here's my story, hope you like it XD

**Summary:** Sesshomaru loses his memory after a fight with Inuyasha! Now it's up to Inuyasha and his friends to help him restore his memory. But do they really want the cold, mean, heartless Sesshomaru back? And why is Naraku trying to meddle in their business? What's he up to?

**Warning:** Rated M for sexual content/Cursing. This Story is a slash (BoyxBoy)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and I do not wish to own it because I know would fuck up the whole manga. XD

Enjoy!

**Note: BTW! I suck terribly at fighting scenes! Can't say the same for the lemon scenes!  
**

* * *

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, noticing her Lord stop at his tracks.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the path before him. The half breed's scent was in the air. But it was different. Sesshomaru tilted his head up slightly and sniffed the air. Yes, it was definitely Inuyasha's scent, but he seems to have changed. He smelled powerful, almost deadly, and he was heading towards them.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, acting fast, "get on Ah-Un and take Rin far from here."

"What's wrong my Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Just do as I say," he said in a stern voice. He reached for his Tokijin, ready to strike.

"Y-yes my lord," Jaken stammers as he quickly sits on the two headed dragons saddle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questions, feeling uneasy. What's happening? Is her Lord going to be okay? Turning his attention towards the little girl, he gives her a rare reassuring smile. Letting her know everything's alright.

"Hurry up and get on Ah-Un foolish girl!" Jaken scolded, making Rin nod and lift herself up on top of Ah-Un. "Where do I take her my Lord?"

"Take her far from here...take her to the castle-"

"-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in a deranged voice, jumping out of the trees.

"Go Jaken," he ordered as he charged towards his half brother.

"Let's go Ah-Un!" Jaken orders as the dragons began lifting themselves up in the air and taking their leave.

"Long time no see big brother!" Inuyasha laughed as he launched his claws towards Sesshomaru's chest. Swiftly dodging the attack, Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and attempted to slice Inuyasha's head clean off his shoulders. But the half breed was too fast. What's wrong with him? Not only was his scent different but his appearance has changed as well. His eyes looked as though they were drenched in blood, he had a single striped mark on both sides of his cheeks, much like Sesshomaru's, and his body looked much more broader. What's happened to the half breed? "Did ya miss me?!" He asked smiling widely at Sesshomaru, exposing his large fangs.

"Not in the least bit," Sesshomaru said, aiming his Tokijin towards Inuyasha stomach.

"Too slow!" Inuyasha laughed, moving swiftly to the side and snatching Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's grasp, throwing it to the side. Glaring darkly at his half brother, Sesshomaru drags out his poisonous whip and thrashes it at Inuyasha. Jumping out of the way, Inuyasha digs his nails into the palm of his hands. "Blades of blood!" Inuyasha yells as his blades come charging at Sesshomaru.

"Ung!" Sesshomaru grunts out of the way. The blades cut off a piece of his sleeve and slashed his cheek. Blood began to drip down his face.

Chuckling lowly at the mark he left on his brother, Inuyasha noticed something, or someone, flying towards them. "It looks like they wanna be part of the fun," he smiled wickedly.

'Rin?' Sesshomaru thought, the little girls scent was in the air. He looks behind him and saw his young ward directing Ah-Un to fly towards them.

"You fool! Lord Sesshomaru will be furious!" Jaken panicked as he tried to take the rein from the little girls grasp.

"I don't care, he needs our help!" she exclaimed.

'Damn it!' Sesshomaru cursed, thrashing his poison whip at Inuyasha. Blocking the attack with his kimono, Inuyasha ran past Sesshomaru and thrashed his bloody blades at the two headed dragon. Rin shrieked in fear as the blades came right at them.

"Move Ah-Un!" Jaken ordered as the dragons did as they were told. Growling at the enemy who tried to harm them, the dragons opened their mouth, as far as their restraints let them, and unleashed their electricity at Inuyasha.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he attempted to launch more bloody blades at the dragons.

"Don't you dare ignore your opponent!" Sesshomaru growled as he removes his white, fluffy, cloak off his shoulder and wraps it around Inuyasha's arm, preventing him from attacking Rin.

"Why you-" Inuyasha growled as he charged towards his older brother. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he roared, his nails coming down on at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called from the distance.

"Stupid woman," Inuyasha growled, missing Sesshomaru with his attack. He focus his attention towards Kagome. She and the rest were flying on Kirara's back, attempting to reach them.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet from Inuyasha, staying on guard. He narrowed his eyes at his Tokijin. The sword was behind Inuyasha, to far for him to reach. He looked towards Rin, who was looking back at him with fear and worry in her eyes. He has to find a way to lead Inuyasha away from here, away from Rin. He looks back at Inuyasha who is still looking at the wench, Kagome. His hands were itching to attack her.

Sesshomaru's hand glows green as he jumped forward and aimed his nails down on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha quickly moves out of the way as Sesshomaru's nails hit the ground instead, causing the earth underneath him to melt. Inuyasha growls loudly at his opponent. How dare he attack while he was distracted! "You're fights with me," Sesshomaru says as Inuyasha came down on him, thrashing his nails at his older brother. Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's attacks as they came down at him. He moves back each time Inuyasha would attack, this way he would lead him away from Rin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappear deep into the forest. "Go after them! Sesshomaru would surely kill him if we don't stop them!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't know Kagome, the way things look now, it looks like Inuyasha would end up killing Sesshomaru," Sango said as Kirara went searching for both the inu demons.

"Did you here that Jaken?!" Rin yelled, over hearing Sango's words. "Inuyasha might kill Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Nonsense! Lord Sesshomaru would never let someone as worthless as Inuyuasha take him to the other world," Jaken gulped. Inuyasha did look stronger and Sesshomaru did look like he was having a hard time keeping up with the halfbreed.

"Let's go Ah-Un!" Rin said as the dragon's went following after Kirara.

Sesshomaru dashed through the forest, trying to lead Inuyasha away from his young ward. The damn halfbreed was fast. He was making Sesshomaru grow tired which angered him to no end. No one can tire out the Lord of the West. He looks back, Inuyasha was still following him but Rin was no where in sight. Good.

"Don't run from me coward!" Inuyasha roared, his blades of blood coming right from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru groans as one the blades slashed deeply into his left leg. He turns and whips the half breed across the face, earning a hiss from him. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, his face burned dreadfully from the poison on the whip but that wasn't going to stop him from fighting. He wont quit until he see's his brother dead on the ground, surrounded by his own blood.

"Bastard!" he hisses launching himself towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru avoided the nails coming down on him but he wasn't fast enough to avoid a punch to the cheek. Inuyasha laughed as he saw his enemy hurled back and hit his head against a large rock. He approached his brother and a familiar scent came to his nostrils. He looked at his surroundings, they were near a waterfall. "What a perfect way to end it," Inuyasha smirked, thinking that he can throw Sesshomaru's remains into the waterfall after he was done with him. He heard a loud growl erupt from Sesshomaru's chest.

"You...worthless h-alf breed," Sesshomaru growled loudly as he attempted to sit up. His eyes changed from gold to blood red. He stood up and faced his smirking brother. He trembled with anger, his inner beast was itching to come out and gnaw on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha laughed as he came at Sesshomaru. Locking his eyes with Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru removes his fluffy cloak from his shoulder and launches it forward, causing it to wrap itself around the half breeds body. Inuyasha growls as the cloak brought him face to face with Sesshomaru. "Despicable being," Sesshomaru snarled as he threw Inuyasha towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha shrieked as his back scraped the ground underneath him. He growls in annoyance and sits up only to see Sesshomaru hovering over him. His hand was in the air, nails were pointed directly at Inuyasha, and they began to glow green.

"Die," Sesshomaru glared, his nails coming down on Inuyasha until-

"-Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned as he looked back. His young wards and Inuyasha's friends were coming towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her eyes widening when she saw Sesshomaru about ready to strike at Inuyasha.

'Damn it!' Sesshomaru thought as he looked directly at Rin. Smirking at Sesshomaru's distraction, Inuyasha punches his brother across the face, making him fall to the ground. He quickly jumps and straddles Sesshomaru's waist. He laughs as his left hand grips Sesshomaru's neck tightly and his right hand hovered above sesshomarus face. Nails ready to dig into the flesh. Inuyasha chuckles as he looks into Sesshomaru's angered eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Tears flowed down her cheeks. No her savior can't die!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off of Kirara.

"Kagome!" her friends called from behind but she ignored them.

She ran towards the two Inu's. This is bad, she's too far behind to be able to stop Inuyasha from harming Sesshomaru. If anything were to happen to Sesshomaru then Rin would be devastated and crushed. She noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at the end of a waterfall. Maybe, just maybe, she could prevent Inuyasha from harming Sesshomaru?

"Die," Inuyasha roared as his hands came down towards Sesshomaru's face.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh?" Inuyasha questions as his necklace glowed. He shrieks as the necklace forces him to plummet down on top of Sesshomaru.

The air was knocked out of Sesshomaru as Inuyasha pressed hard against his body. Cracks and rumbles were heard around the area. Sesshomaru felt the earth underneath him break apart. "Ung!" He groaned as Inuyasha pressed harder against him. A loud breaking sound was heard and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were suddenly in the air.

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Both Kagome and Rin yelled as they watched both the inu demons fall down the waterfall.

**Authors notes***

NOOOOOOO! Sesshomaru! Dx My Lord! Don't worry, I'll go after you! *Jumps down waterfall* Lol XD but no seriously! Oh no! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell down the waterfall! Will they survival? Or will one of them die? So what did you think of the fight scene? I'd say I did pretty good for a newb XO Review/subscribe! XD See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note***

Aye! XD an update! Awesome! So I hope you like this XD I don't know why but writing this story is exciting me so much. I just love my Lord Sesshomaru! I changed my name on Facebook to 'Sessh' and my cover photo of his face xD I would tattoo his stripes on my arms if I had the money. Lol I don't know about my cheeks tho XP So the first paragraph explains how inuyasha was in his demon state. Blah Blah Blah XD

Enjoy

* * *

"Hm..." Inuyasha moaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. 'What happened?' he thought, moving his hand up to his head. His head was throbbing horribly and his body ached. What happened to him? He remembered traveling with his friends into the western lands because Kagome sensed multiple jewel shards throughout the area. He also remembered being attacked by some kind of fox demon. The demon was strong, fast, and cunning. It quickly managed to get Inuyasha laying flat on his stomach with Tessaiga far from arms reach. Then suddenly everything went black.

A familiar scent hit his nose. He furrows his brows. This scent seemed related to him somehow. He took a big whiff of the air. 'Sesshomaru?' he thought as his eyes snapped open. He pushed himself up only to see himself laying right on top of his unconscious brother.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha says aloud, noticing Sesshomaru's hands wrapped around his body almost protectively. Inuyasha pulled away and stood right above Sesshomaru. "What the hell happened? Why is Sesshomaru here?" he thought as he looked around the area. They were both at the river bank, well I guess that explains why they're both soaking wet. But how did they both end up here? Where's Kagome and the others? He didn't see anyone in sight. Just trees, rocks, an animal here and there, and the river. "Kagome!" he called out waiting for an answer? But not a sound was heard. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" he called out to his other companions, but still no answer.

"Crap," he groaned, rubbing at his throbbing head. He looks down at Sesshomaru and bends down closer to him. "How did you get these wounds?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting an answer from Sesshomaru. He looks at his brother up and down. He had a few cuts and bruises but other then that he's fine. He would heal in less then a few days. He looks at his brothers face. This is the first time he's seen Sesshomaru look so calm. Unlike those other times when he would glare or give Inuyasha a scorned look.

"Oi, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha says as he stood up straight. "Wake up!" he says, kicking Sesshomaru's side.  
Sesshomaru groans from the contact but remains asleep. "Geez," Inuyahsa sighs as he looks up at the sky. It was already nightfall. He should get back to the others. 'Maybe they know what happened,' he thought as he began walking away from his brother. He suddenly felt a pang at his chest as he walked a few feet away. He stopped at his tracks and looks back at Sesshomaru. Somehow he feels that its all his fault that he and Sesshomaru were in this situation. But what did he do? Debating whether to leave Sesshomaru or not, Inuyasha sighs in defeat and finally decides to take his brother with him. He may have attempted to kill Inuyasha a few times in the past but it's in Inuyasha's good nature to help out those who need help. Even if that person is his jerk of a brother.

"You owe me for this," Inuyasha huffs as he carefully lifts Sesshomaru on to his back. 'Weird, this is the first time we've ever been this close to each other,' Inuyasha thought as he looks at Sesshomaru's face. "Whatever, I have to find Kagome and the others, maybe they can tell me what happened," Inuyasha thought as he dashed through the forest.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Sango asked Miroku and shippo as Kirara landed them the ground.

"No," Miroku says, furrowing his brows in worry.

"Do you think their dead?!" Shippo whimpered, gripping onto Miroku's leg.

"No, I'm sure their fine," Miroku tried to encourage. He looked ahead and saw Kagome, Rin, and Jaken flying towards them. All three riding on Ah-Un.

"Hey, did you see them?" Kagome asked her friends as they landed to the ground. They shook their heads 'no,'

Rin sighs in disappointment, tightening her grip on Sesshomaru's Tokijin. "I hope Lord Sesshomaru is okay," she says, looking down. What if her Lord is badly hurt? What if he's dead because of Inuyasha? He can't be dead...she still hasn't had the chance to thank him for taking care of her all this time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Kagome smiled, reassuring the girl that her Lord is fine. Rin looks up at her and smiles in agreement. Kagome then looks away and sighs. She's not even sure if she believes her own words. They've been looking for the two Inu demons for the past few hours. There's no trace of them anywhere. She looks down at Inuyasha's Tessaiga. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' she questioned.

"Oh my Lord, where could you be," Jaken sobbed, covering his face with his sleeves.

"Don't worry Jaken, Kagome says that their both fine," Rin says to the green demon.

"What does she know? She's just a human!" Jaken snapped as he proceeded to sob onto his sleeve.

"Oh Jaken," Rin sighs as the group became silent.

"...We mustn't lose faith!" Miroku says, encouraging everyone in the group. "This is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru we're talking about. Both powerful demons. Their both well and alive." Everyone looked at Miroku and nodded in agreement. Of course they shouldn't lose faith and give up! They have to keep looking. "Now lets go look for them!" Miroku smiled in triumph when he saw everyone getting hopeful.

"Stop yelling damn it!" they heard a voice scold from the distance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome says, smiling wide when she saw the half breed leap towards them and land in the middle of the group.

"Would you guys please stop the damn yelling, I have a headache," he groans as he rubs his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippo cheered as they ran towards their friend.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" Kagome asked, sounding like a worried mother.

"I'm fine," he says, smiling at Kagome. "But-" he then starts as he looks back at Sesshomaru, "-I can't say the same for him,"

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" Both Rin and Jaken cried as they ran towards their Lord.

"Is he okay?" Rin asked, panic in her voice.

"He's fine," Inuyasha says, "He's just sleeping,"

Miroku walks over to Inuyasha and inspects Sesshomaru's sleeping face. "...Even so, we should still take him to a near by village so they can check on him,"

"There's a small village on the southwest area, not to far from here!" Jaken suggested.

"Alright then, lets go," Inuyasha says as he dashed through the forest.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kagome yelled as she, Rin and Jaken got on Ah-Un's saddle. Both Miroku and Shippo hopped on top of Kirara and soon they all followed after the inu-demons.

"How interesting," a low husky voice suddenly said. A ravened haired man appeared out of the shadows as he watched the group leave. "Sesshomaru seems to have fallen," he chuckled as he followed Inuyasha and his group in a slow steady pace, "I should go check on him, to see if he's okay."

**Authors note***

Oh shit! Sesshomaru is still unconscious. Does anyone know CPR? ...wait no don't touch him! DX lol Who was that man just now? Do we know him? :O Review/Subscribe! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes***

I'm on a role! Lol! I'm having so much fun writing this XDDD! I'm already working on chapter 7! YAY! LoL BTW I don't have a beta soooooo yeah I think that was kind of obvious XP MY deepest apologies! Although I have little reviews I'm thankful to have them! Thank you! Enjoy!

ONE MORE THING! Sesshomaru has both his hands.

* * *

"He seems to have a bump on the back of his head, it doesn't look life threatening, but other then that he's fine, he just needs to rest for a bit," Agasa, the village doctor, explained as he exited the room Sesshomaru was currently resting in. When the gang arrived at the village the villagers were shocked to see Lord Sesshomaru unconscious. They agreed to help out their Lord. After all, Lord Sesshomaru agreed to let them live in his lands. The least they can do is help out. "But as I said before, my knowledge of demon's is small,"

"Thank you for taking care of our friend," Kagome said, bowing her head.

"Pfft, friend," Inuyasha scuffed, leaning against the wall, "I told you he was fine."

"How long is he going to rest?" Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha and looking inside the room.

"Well, from what I've heard, demons can heal much faster then humans," the doctor starts as he glances at Sesshomaru, "I'd say he needs a few days rest, falling down a waterfall can really kill a guy."

"Okay and again thank you so much," Kagome thanked as the doctor nodded and left the group.

"Can I go see him," Rin then asked Kagome. She's been waiting anxiously to see her Lord. She wants to be right next to him when he wakes up.

"Sure," Kagome nodded as the little girl smiled and quickly walked inside the room. Kagome walked in after her and smiled at seeing Rin so happy next to her Lord. 'Almost like father and daughter,' Kagome thought as the group of friends walked in afterwards.

"Can we leave now?" Inuyasha huffed as he looked at his sleeping brother. Kagome and the rest filled him in on the event that happened earlier. He's angry at himself for not being able to control his demon side. He endangered his friends lives and Sesshomaru's too.

"No Inuyasha, we're staying until he wakes up," Kagome said as she sat down next to Rin.

"What, why?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well you are the reason why he's in this position," Sango pointed out.

"And we have to make sure that after he wakes up he doesn't hurt anyone in the village," Miroku added as he and Sango sat down against the wall.

"...Fine," Inuyasha growled in defeat as he sat down against the wall next to the demon slayer.

"How long do you think he's gonna sleep Kagome?" Shippo asked, standing behind the highschooler. He didn't want to risk Sesshomaru suddenly waking up and killing him. He's got to much left to live for!

"Probably till morning," Kagome assured as she looked back at the demon Lord.

"Is my Lord alright?!" Jaken suddenly yelled as he ran inside the room, Ah-Un following behind. "Oh my poor Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken sobbed as he grabbed onto his Lords hand. Ah-Un walked around its master and lied down beside him, resting their large heads on top of Sesshomaru's stomach.

"He's fine, he just needs to rest," Kagome said as she stood up and walked to her school bag.

"Thank goodness!" Jaken cheered as he sat down on his knees and wiped the tears from his face.

"Thank you all so much for helping my Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled at everyone. She bows her head in gratitude.

"It was no trouble," Kagome smiled. 'Wow, they look like one big happy family,' Kagome thought when she saw how happy Rin, Jaken, and even Ah-Un was.

"Yes, thank you," Jaken mumbled under his breath.

Kagome smiled as she pulled out her chips, sodas, and cartons of ramen noodles from her bag. "Anyone hungry?" She asked, noticing Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes sparkle when she pulled out the chips.

* * *

"...Hm..." Sesshomaru groaned as a ray of sunshine hit his face. His eyes slowly fluttered opened. 'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around the unfamiliar room. What is this place? He attempts to sit up but found it impossible since there was a heavy weight on his stomach and arm. He looks down at his body. 'A dragon and a human girl?' he thought, looking down at Rin who was cuddled up against his arm and Ah-Un who was sleeping on his belly. 'Is that a Toad?' he thought, noticing a frog thing sleeping on his leg.

"So you're finally awake?" A voice suddenly said, startling Sesshomaru a little. He looks up at the person with the raspy voice. A man with dog ears? No he's not a man, he's a demon. Who is he though? The demon's scent filled Sesshomaru's nostrils. He smelled familiar but Sesshomaru is sure he's never met the demon before. Has he? He looks at the demon up and down. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" the demon sneered, cocking up and eyebrow.

"...I apologies," Sesshomaru starts as he slowly sits up and removes Rin from his arm gently, "may I ask who you are?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Did Sesshomaru just apologies to him? And did he ask him who he was? "Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru said as he noticed more people in the room. "Who are these people and why am I here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and rubbing at his temples.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. 'Oh shit, he's not kidding!' Inuyasha yelled in his head. He walks closer to his brother and bends down to eye level. "Hey, what's your name?" Inuyasha then asked, looking at Sesshomaru intensely.

"My name?" Sesshomaru starts, "I'm..." he drifted off. Who was he again? His head began to throb terribly. He brings both his hands up to his head. Why wont this pain stop? "I am... I'm not sure," he finally said, looking up at the demons shocked face.

"This is bad," Inuyasha said, mostly to himself. His chest tightened up in guilt. "Um...why wont you rest for a little more," he says, putting his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and gently forcing him to lay on his back.

"But..."Sesshomaru says, rubbing at his temples, "...this pain,"

"Don't worry, it'll go away," Inuyasha assured as he went over to Kagome and shook her awake. "Hey, Kagome,"

"Hmm, what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome slurred, popping an eye open and glaring at the half breed.

"Sesshomaru's acting strange," Inuyasha half yelled, half whispered to Kagome.

"How's he acting strange?" Kagome asked, sitting up from her sleeping bag and rubbing at her eyes.

"Go look for yourself," Inuyasha said, glancing over at his brother.

"Alright," Kagome nodded as she stretched her arms and legs. She stood up from her resting spot and walked over to the demon lord. "Hi Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?" She smiled, kneeling down in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? Is that my given name?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising Kagome, "My body aches and my head is throbbing," he then adds.

"Oh dear," Kagome sighs, cupping her own chin. "Sesshomaru, do you know who this little girl is?" she asked, gently running her hands through Rin's hair.

Sesshomaru eye'd the little girl sleeping next to him. She too smelled familiar but..."Is she your sibling?" he asked, thinking that the female in front of him is to young to have a child this old.

"No she's not," Kagome says, shaking her head 'No.' "Do you recognize anyone in the room?" Kagome then asked, moving to the side so Sesshomaru can be able to see her friends.

Sesshomaru eye'd the sleeping woman with the cat on her lap. She looks young and human. By the look of the giant hiraikotsu on her side, he's guessing she's a warrior. He looks at the man sitting next to her. He too looks human. 'Is he a monk?' Sesshomaru thought, noticing the rosary wrapped around his arm. He then looks at the fox demon sleeping beside the monk. He's so small, he looks about 4 years old. 'Now that I think about it, everyone here seems to be younger then me... how old am I?' Sesshomaru thought as he looked back at the woman asking him questions.

"Your scent's are familiar, but I have no recollection of any of you," Sesshomaru says, furrowing his brows. Why can't he remember anything? This is starting to anger him.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome says, noticing the change of mood in Sesshomaru. "Rest while I go get the doctor,"

"Alright," Sesshomaru agreed as he looked down at the little girl beside him. Why is she so close to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note***

QUE TAL MI FAMILIA?! Lol HI! Chapter 4! I got more reviews this time! :D YAY! lol here I hope you Enjoy! Remember ! I have no beta!

* * *

"I don't remember a thing," Sesshomaru half growled, narrowing his eyes at doctor Agasa. The doctor just came in the room and asked Sesshomaru the same questions the woman asked him. It's really annoying to repeat yourself. All these damn questions has been making Sesshomaru's head throb.

"I see," Agasa said, cupping his own chin. "Sit up please," he says, helping Sesshomaru pull himself up. "Lean forward," he instructed as Sesshomaru did so. He gently ran his hand through Sesshomaru's scalp. A hiss came out of Sesshomaru's lips when the doctor ran his fingers over his bump. "Sorry," he apologized, seizing his hands from Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, but their isn't much I can do to help," the doctor apologized to Kagome. "I've never encountered this type of condition,"

"I understand, thank you," Kagome said. Agasa bowed his head in apology once again before exiting the room.

"So now what? Am I doomed to roam this land without having a memory on who I am?" Sesshomaru questioned in a very pissed off tone. He didn't mean to snap at the girl trying to help him but damn this pain in his head is unbearable.

"No I don't think so," Kagome says, as she walked over to Sesshomaru. She sits down on the floor next to him. "Where I'm from, people with your condition sometimes manage to regain their memory, it just takes time," Kagome encouraged.

Sesshomaru nods his head in understanding. "And how do they get their memory back?"

"Well, your friends and family can help you remember things you did in the past," Kagome explains. "But lets not worry about that now, rest a little while longer," She suggested. Sesshomaru nods his head and lays back down.

"This pain is unbearable," he frowns, massaging his temples.

"I think this can help," Kagome says, pulling out a first aid kit from her school bag. "Swallow these," she says, offering Sesshomaru two pain killers. Sesshomaru receives the two small objects from Kagome and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them dryly. He didn't know what he just consumed and nor did he care. As long as the pain would leave or at least lessen.

"They're pain killers, they'll help make the pain go away," She explains as she stood from her spot and patted the dust off of her skirt. "They'll take affect in a few minutes,"

"Alright, thank you," Sesshomaru nodded, feeling strange after the words 'thank you' left his lips. It felt unnatural. He looked up at the girl, who was giving him a surprised look. "What?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," she says, laughing nervously. Wow, she sure wasn't expecting a thank you from Sesshomaru. It sounded sincere and it felt nice. "I'll be back," Kagome waves as she made her way to the door.

"Wait," Sesshomaru says, stretching his hand out towards Kagome. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she greeted, "and I promise, me and my friends will take care of you until you get better"

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding as Kagome left the room. He looked up at the ceiling. 'How long will it take to recover?' he thought, closing his eyes. He wondered, what kind of person was he? Was he kind or evil? Since he was a demon he'd guess he's evil. Though you should never judge a demon by their cover. Did he have family? The demon with the dog ears smells almost exactly like him. Maybe they're siblings? All this over thinking isn't helping his throbbing head. "These pain killers better work," he hissed.

Silence filled the room as Sesshomaru began to doze off. The need for sleep suddenly hit him. Maybe he should rest just for a while... Sesshomaru's eye suddenly snap open. Quickly extending his index and middle finger, he lashes his poison whip at the door. A loud whipping sound echoed throughout the room. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He could have sworn he felt someone watching him. Someone demonic. "...A poison whip?" Sesshomaru said to himself, dismissing the incident and looking at his hand. Did he always have the power to bring forth a poisonous whip?

* * *

"So what did Doctor Agasa say?" Miroku asked when Kagome finally came out of the room.

"He said that there's nothing he can do," Kagome said, earning a sigh from Miroku.

"So Sesshomaru is stuck this way?" Miroku asked, walking forward with Kagome following at his side.

"No I don't think so, I think he has amnesia," Kagome explained. "He must have hit his head pretty hard to have lost his memory,"

"How long do you think it will take for him to recover?" Miroku asked.

"Weeks, months, years...there's a chance he might not ever gain his memory back," Kagome says, frowning at the thought of Sesshomaru staying the way he is.

"I see," Miroku says, narrowing his eyes at the floor. If Sesshomaru was to stay this way then what would the future bring them? Would Sesshomaru be a new member to their group? The thought left an odd feeling in the pit of Miroku's stomach.

"Don't give up, I have faith that he'll recover quickly," Kagome said, smiling at the monk, "We just have to restore his memory,"

"And how exactly do we do that?" Miroku asked, raising a brow. "In case you forgot, we didn't exactly make good memories with Sesshomaru," he said, remembering all the times Sesshomaru attacked them and almost killed them.

"Oh...right," Kagome frowned, her faith in wanting to help out the demon lord slowly left. This was going to be tough. "Hey where's everyone else?" Kagome then asked. After the doctor came in the room to check on Sesshomaru he suggested that he'd be left alone with Sesshomaru. So she woke everyone up to leave and offered to stay with Sesshomaru.

"Sango took Shippo, Rin, and Jaken to the farmers market," Miroku explained as he lead the way towards the market.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm not sure...I think he's blaming himself for what's happened to Sesshomaru," Miroku explained, remembering the look of pure guilt on Inuyasha's face. He must be beating himself up for what's happened.

"But it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control his demon form," Kagome argued.

"Try telling that to him," Miroku sighed.

* * *

"Rin, would you like anything?" Sango offered to the little girl next to her.

"No thank you," Rin said, shaking her head 'no' and smiling sadly at the demon slayer. She thought about her Lord Sesshomaru. What was wrong with her Lord? When Lady Kagome woke her up to leave she saw her Lord was wide awake. She hugged him and told him how worried she was but he was acting different. He gave her an odd look. It wasn't his usual blank expression. He looked as though he didn't recognize her.

Sango furrowed her brows at Rin. She knew the little girl was sad and hurting inside. It's easy to know when a child's troubled. "Don't worry," Sango said, bending down to Rin's eye level. "I'm sure he's fine." Rin frowned, nodding at the demon slayer.

"I wonder how my Lord is doing?" Jaken suddenly said, pacing around in a circle. "Why am I even here? I should be by my Lords side," he said to himself.

Rolling her eyes at the small demon, Sango focused her attention back at Rin. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Sango asked again as Rin nodded her head.

"You should get something for Sesshomaru!" Shippo suddenly suggested, smiling widely at Rin. He's developed a small crush on the girl and is trying his best to make her smile. "I'm sure he'd like it," Shippo said as Kirara meowed in agreement.

"...Okay," Rin smiled, melting Shippo's heart. "I promise I'll pay you back anyway I can," Rin bowed her head to the demon slayer.

"You don't have to," Sango smiled.

"I insist, Lord Sesshomaru said never to be in someone's debt," Rin said, feeling something bump against her back. "Hi Ah-Un," Rin smiled, hugging one of the dragon's heads.

"What would you like to get him?" Sango asked. Relieved to see the little girl smiling happily.

"Um...Cherries! Lord Sesshomaru loves cherries," Rin giggled, remembering how Sesshomaru once picked out all the cherries out of a bush.

"Alright," Sango nodded her head as she walked towards a farmer who was selling fruits. The rest followed closely behind except for Rin.

Rin smiled widely to herself, not noticing that her friends left. 'Maybe cherries would make Lord Sesshomaru happy?' Rin thought, feeling a shiver run up her back.

"Rin..." a faded husky voice called out to her. She turned her head. No one was there. "...Rin," the voice called again but this time the voice sounded like it was right next to her. She looked to her side.

"Master Naru!" Rin cheered, hugging the purple robed man beside her.

"Hello child," the man greeted, kneeling down to Rin's eye level and patting her head gently. "How have you been?" he asked, tilting his sun hat closer to his eyes.

"Not so good," Rin frowned. Naru is one of Rin's close friend's! She met him a month ago when she was separated from her Lord Sesshomaru. He stayed by her side until her Lord came looking for her. Sesshomaru didn't have the chance to meet him though. He somehow disappeared. Sesshomaru thought Naru was a fictional character Rin created in her head so she wouldn't feel lonely. Rin has never heard from the man again, until now.

"Why? What's wrong my child?" He asked, worry in his deep voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru is acting strange," she explained, "yesterday his brother attacked us and he and Lord Sesshomaru ended up falling down a waterfall,"

"That's terrible," Naru frowned.

"Mhm, we found him unconscious so we took him to the village so a doctor could check on him," Rin continued, "when he woke up this morning he looked at me like he didn't know who I am,"

"I understand," Naru nodded his head as he stood up straight, "I'm sure he's fine, after all, he is the Lord of the west," Naru encouraged.

"Okay, thanks for listening to me Master Naru, It was nice seeing you again," Rin said as she bowed her head.

"Rin! Are these the cherries you want to bring him?" Sango called out to the little girl.

Rin looked towards the demon slayer and then back at her friend. "Master Naru?" she questioned, looking around. He disappeared again.

"Rin?" Sango called again as the little girl ran towards her.

**Authors note***

Okay so I know what you're thinking! Sesshomaru is one fine bastard! Lol XD Who in F**Ks name is Naru?! Is he a good guy or a bad guy? And why is he so curious about Sesshomaru? Weeeeeird! lol So I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter will be posted next Sunday XD If you have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter or for the story then let me know. I'm happy to hear! Also IDK about you but I feel as though I'm rushing this? What do you think?

Review, Subscribe, give me your cookie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes***

IDK I think I rushed it a little XP Well since this is the 5th chapter then probably not. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews XD I got so many in the past week lol thank you all. Enjoy chapter 5

Remember! no Beta!

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as soon as Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

He looks at the young girl with the foreign clothing. "...Better," he answers, putting his hand up to his forehead. His headache seems to have faded. That's a good sign. He looks out towards the window behind Kagome. The sky was already orange and crimson red. "Sunset?"

"Mhm, you've been asleep for quite a while," Sango said, nodding her head to the demon.

"That's my fault," Kagome apologized. "I accidentally gave you the nighttime pills instead,"

'Nighttime pills?' Sesshomaru thought, noticing that the people from this morning were back in the room with him. 'Why do they look at me so cautiously?' Sesshomaru thought, looking at the monk and the demon with the dog ears. It's not like he's gonna attack them or anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl with the orange kimono says, sitting down beside her Lord with a small bag in hand. "Do you remember Rin?" she asked, looking at her Lord hopefully. Kagome had told her and everyone else that Lord Sesshomaru has lost his memory. She didn't want to believe Kagome's words, so she had to ask her Lord in person.

"I do not," Sesshomaru replied in his expressionless voice.

Rin sighed in sadness but then smiles brightly. "Don't worry, Rin will help you get better," she says, handing Sesshomaru the small bag she held. "For you," she says as he sits up and receives the bag from her small hands. He examines it suspiciously. "They're cherries," Rin giggled, happy to see that Sesshomaru's habit of inspecting the things she would give him was still there.

Sesshomaru opens the small bag. "So they are," he says, putting one of the small cherries in his mouth. He ALMOST sighs in contempt as the sweet flavor fills his mouth. A small smile graces his lips. He nods at the little girl to show his gratitude. Rin nods back before hugging her Lord. He looks down at the little girl and pats her head gently. He can't help but feel bonded with the small human. His smile quickly leaves his lips. It felt strange to smile. Like it wasn't in his nature.

"Cease your hands from my Lord Sesshomaru!" the green demon shrieks. "Such actions is unforgivable," he says as Rin pulls away, still smiling at her Lord.

"Will you shut up," Inuyasha says, defending Rin. "Let her do what she wants."

"But Lord Sesshomaru would never-"

"-Green demon," Sesshomaru says, interrupting Jaken's rant.

Jaken flinches and turns towards his Lord. "Yes me Lord?" he asked, bowing his head.

"Be silent," he says, narrowing his eyes at the shocked demon. He's had enough of the damn yelling. At this rate his headache would surely comeback. Plus, how dare he yell at the little girl who gave him such a thoughtful gift? He would not allow such an act to continue!

"Uh yes, my deep apologies my Lord," Jaken, quickly said before shutting his mouth tightly.

'I see his high and mightiness is still there,' Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He felt his chest tighten up at the sight of Sesshomaru and Rin act so comfortable with each other. 'He's fine with a human girl but when it comes to his half breed brother he tries to kill me?' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Tell me Rin," Sesshomaru says, focusing his attention back at the little girl. "How do you know me?" Rin smiles at her Lord before explaining how she found her Lord badly hurt in the forest and how he saved her life. "Why was I in such conditions?" Sesshomaru asked, furrowing his brows.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other in worry. Should they tell Sesshomaru what happened that day?

"I can answer that my Lord," Jaken suddenly said. "It was that half breeds fault that you were put near death," he shrieks, pointing his Nintōjō(A/N his two headed staff) at Inuyasha.

"half breed?" Sesshomaru questions as he looks up at Inuyasha. Well that explains the odd mixture of scents Inuyasha had.

"Shut up toad," Inuyasha warned at Jaken. "It wasn't my fault, he was the one who started it,"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

"Now's not the time to bring such a memory to Sesshomaru," Miroku whispers to Inuyasha, though not quiet enough for Sesshomaru's pointed ears to pick up.

"How did I initiate a battle between us?" Sesshomaru asked. Though with a blank expression, Sesshomaru was curious as to why they fought.

"Well since you're asking," Inuyasha starts as he pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning on and walks towards Sesshomaru. "You, like always, were trying to kill me and take my Tessaiga," Inuyasha spat out.

"Inuyasha enough," Kagome scolded, standing beside the dog demon.

"What is this Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"This is Tessaiga," Inuyasha says, drawing his sword from its seal.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly as he gazed upon the large sword in front of him. How did that seal hold such a large weapon? His heart rate quicken and his hands twitched. '...Tessaiga...' a voice deep within Sesshomaru growled.

"Inuyasha put that away," Kagome says, bringing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"You wanted Tessaiga all to yourself, to have its power, to make everyone around you fear the great Lord of the West. But knowing that I, a half breed, was the swords master you tried multiple times to kill me. Despite being your little brother you wanted me gone from this world because half breeds like me don't deserve to breath the same air you do! You're a cruel, tyrannical being who only cares about himself!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled back at the highschool as they suddenly start an argument.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questions as she looks at her Lord worriedly.

'I tried to kill my own kin?' Sesshomaru thought. Even with his blank expression he was in utter shock. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. '...Tessaiga...' the voice said again in his head. 'All because of a damn sword?' Sesshomaru thought angrily. So now he knows he was a cold person. One who no one wants to be around. To think he would actually kill his brother all because of a sword. He's despicable, a beast. 'I need air,' Sesshomaru thought as he stood up from his bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken and Rin questioned as the demon Lord headed towards the door.

"You should lay back down, after all you're still recovering from the fall," Miroku said, standing in front of the door way to prevent Sesshomaru from leaving.

"Demon's recover much quicker then humans, my body is already healed," Sesshomaru explained, remembering some things about being a demon, "besides, me being here brings discomfort and anger to my _brother_." Sesshomaru gently moves the monk aside and slides the door open.

"My Lord, don't leave me alone with this humans!" Jaken cried as he tried to follow Sesshomaru. "What about your armor and swords?"

"Let him go Jaken," Miroku says, making the green demon glare at him. "He needs time to himself,"

"You see what you did now?!" Kagome scolded at Inuyasha. "You made Sesshomaru leave,"

"Hey don't blame me! I was just telling him the truth!" Inyasha defended, putting Tessaiga back in its seal.

"Did you have to rub it in his face? The man probably feels guilty now," Sango also scolded.

"Tsk, whatever," Inuyasha scoffed, feeling guilty all of a sudden. He didn't mean to overreact. The resentment he had towards his brother suddenly came out.

Unfortunately for the group of friends, none of them sensed the presence of someone powerful watching them. 'Now's the time to act.'

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against a large tree and looked up at the orange sky. 'Was I really so cold?' Sesshomaru thought, Inuyasha's words echoing in his head. All of Inuyasha's words felt like swords stabbing his chest. The poor demon had to endure having a brother like him. If he is the bastard Inuyasha is claiming him to be then why did he help him when he fell down the waterfall? He could have just left him there. Why come to his rescue?

A sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he let his eyes flutter close. 'Is it possible to hate who you once were?' he thought, feeling the wind pass by. An odd, familiar, scent suddenly fills his nose. 'What is this?' he thought as he opened his eyes and looked around. He narrowed his eyes. Someone was watching him. Was it the same presence from this morning?

"Sesshomaru," he heard a dark voice whisper from behind. Not wanting the intruder to escape Sesshomaru dashed around the tree and pinned someone against the tree by the neck.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. Blank expression on as always.

"My darling, do you not remember me?" the man with the long raven hair asked. A surprised expression gracing his face.

'Darling?' Sesshomaru thought, narrowing his eyes at the demon he held. "Answer my question," Sesshomaru warned.

"It's me," the demon says, his red eyes staring directly at Sesshomaru's golden ones, "Your lover, Naraku."

Authors notes*

Cliffy Cliffy clifffy!

OHHHHHHHHH! LOL F***en Naraku! What are you up to!? Everyone knows that no one but I am the true lover of Sesshomaru XDDDD Oh-oh! It seems Sesshomaru is slowly waking up '...Tessaiga..." things could get ugly XP Review and give me your thoughts on what you think is gonna happen next xD have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know!

Update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note*

HI :D Sorry for giving you a cliffy last time but I couldn't resist XD I hope you enjoy this next chapter because it took me so long to write. Without noticing i made it a long no BETA!

Enjoy

* * *

"Lover?" Sesshomaru questioned, his grip on the man's neck loosening up. "I have no lover," he stated at the demon. He doesn't have a lover. Especially a weak demon such as the one called Naraku.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku questioned, moving Sesshomaru's hand away from his neck. "We've been together for a very long time," he says, getting dangerously close Sesshomaru and reaching his hand out towards his cheek, "my darling."

"Cease your hands from me," Sesshomaru warned, slapping the demons hands away from his face. The demon had a hurt look on his face, making Sesshomaru's chest tighten up with guilt.

"Sesshomaru, why do you act so cold?" Naraku asked, sadness in his low husky voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. He didn't know whether to trust him or to kill him on the spot. There was something about the demon before him that made his stomach turn into a knot. He didn't like this feeling."My business is my own," Sesshomaru replies as he turned to walk away.

'Still the same Sesshomaru I see,' Naraku thought, irritation growing inside of him. He has to do something to make Sesshomaru trust him. But what? Not wanting his victim to leave, he grabs Sesshomaru by the wrist.

"I said to cease your hands from me," Sesshomaru said, looking back at Naraku and lifting his hands up to expose his claws. "I wont hesitate to strike,"

"I wont release you until you tell me what's wrong," Naraku said in a stern voice, narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru, "I only want to help you."

"I told you before, my business is my own," Sesshomaru said, his hand began to glow green. 'His persistence is irritating,' Sesshomaru, thought as he looked into the demons red eyes. They had a mischievous glow to them, which irritated the demon Lord even more. "Now release me," he warns one more time.

"No," Naraku says, trying his best to hold back a smirk. This situation is rather amusing to the spider.

"Well then," Sesshomaru says as he swiftly pulled Naraku towards him and slashed his nails towards the demons chest.

Naraku avoided Sesshomaru's lethal claws, releasing his grip on the demon lords wrist at the process. 'Look's like he can still put up a fight,' Naraku thought as he shielded himself, with his robe, from the venomous whip thrashing at him.

"Why won't you strike?" Sesshomaru grunted, still thrashing his whip at Naraku.

"Because I would never harm you," Naraku simply said, holding back a gag from how cheesy he sounded. He isn't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"So you're going to let yourself be killed by the hands of your '_lover'_" Sesshomaru asked, launching himself forward and slashing his claws down at the demon.

"No," Naraku said, leaping out of the way. "I don't plan on dying today-" he continues as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists again and forced him to slam himself against the tree, "-or any other day." He smirked down at the glaring demon Lord. 'I didn't think it would be this easy,' Naraku thought, keeping a firm grip on Sesshomaru's hands and holding them on either side of the demon Lords body.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon before him. A menacing growl erupted from his throat. He did not like this Naraku demon at all. Who is this bastard? It was obvious that Naraku was not Sesshomaru's _lover. _This demon was fooling with him. 'No one fool's this Sesshomaru,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Relax my love, I'm not going to harm you," Naraku cooed as he leaned closer to his lover.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widen as the demon's face grew closer to his. "Don't you dare," Sesshomaru hissed, feeling the demons hot breath hit his lips.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku moaned, making Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. Sesshomaru could feel his bottom lip slightly quiver. Naraku smirked at the stunned look on the demon Lord's face, 'I got you right where I want you,' he thought, noticing Sesshomaru's eyes dim slightly. Naraku's smirk grows wider as he is about to close the gap between them until-

"-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice interrupted.

Naraku frowns and growls to himself as he backed away from Sesshomaru. Damn, he should have known that Inuyasha would have gone looking for his brother. Naraku looks at Sesshomaru's face and instead of the usual blank expression the demon Lord always had, he saw a stunned and almost longing look on Sesshomaru's face. Naraku's smirk returns. 'The demon almost looks charming,' he thought, placing a small kiss on the corner of Sesshomaru's lips. "I'll see you soon my love," Naraku whispered before disappearing.

Sesshomaru lets a shaky breath leave his lips. His heart was running a mile. 'What happened?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he looked around. 'His scent is gone,' he noticed as he touched the spot where Naraku kissed him. 'It's almost like burning feeling,'

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called again, finally spotting his brother and walking over to him. "Geez what are you doing all the way here?" Inuyasha half scolded, waiting for Sesshomaru to answer, "we thought you got lost!" As he grew closer to his brother he was surprised to see a confused look on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru never expresses his emotions, especially through his face. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru looks at his half brother and then up at the sky. It's already dark. "...Nothing," Sesshomaru answers, taking a deep breath and letting his blank expression grace his face once again. "Shall we go?" He asked, walking past the half demon and heading back towards the village. Already letting the incident with Naraku brush off his shoulders.

"Hey, wait up," Inuyasha says, walking behind his older brother. "Before we head back I just wanted to...apologies," Inuyasha said stopping the demon Lord on his tracks. Sesshomaru looks back at Inuyasha. "What I said earlier...I didn't mean to be so harsh about it but...it just came storming out of me...I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized, averting his ears back and looking down. Apologizing wasn't exactly an easy thing for him. Especially if it was towards the guy that made your life a living hell.

"...Keeping things inside for to long can eventually come falling out," Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the stars. He could feel the half demon's gaze on him "What you said was merely the truth,"

"Yeah but-"

"-Apologizing for speaking the truth is foolish," Sesshomaru then added.

"What you say?!" Inuyasha growled. Geez! Even with his memory gone he's still a jerk!

"If I really am the heartless person you describe me to be then I regret all the things I've done to you and your companions," Sesshomaru said, changing the subject and looking back at Inuyasha's surprised face.

'What the hell, is he apologizing?' Inuyasha thought.

"Will you except my apology?" Sesshomaru asked, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Um...well..." Inuyasha drifted off. He wasn't sure whether to forgive Sesshomaru or not. He couldn't tell if he was truly sorry. The blank expression on his brothers face didn't seem to convince Inuyasha. "...I-"

"-Just except my apology, I assure you that if I regain my memory you wont be hearing another one from me again," Sesshomaru said irritatedly. Why's the half demon taking so long in forgiving him? It's a simple yes or no question.

"Tsk!...I'll think about it," Inuyasha said looking away. He can't forgive Sesshomaru just yet. He has to see if he's really sorry first. Besides, it's to early to apologies.

"...Very well then," Sesshomaru said, turning his back towards Inuyasha. "Let's head back."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded as he followed behind his older brother.

"Damn you Inuyasha," Naraku hissed as he watched the two demons walk away. "I was so close too," he said to himself as he turned his back on the two Inu demons and began to walk away. Inuyasha is going to be a problem in the future. He will definitely foil Naraku's plans. He has to get rid of him somehow. "Sesshomaru, you will be apart of me," Naraku chuckled to himself, remembering the longing look on the demon Lord's face. "Soon"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin yelled excitedly, running up to her Lord and latching herself onto his leg, "I've missed you." Sesshomaru Looked down at the girl and nodded his head to greet her.

"Welcome back my Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken greeted, bowing before his Lord. "Where did you venture off to?" Jaken asked, as Inuyasha walked inside the room.

Sesshomaru thought about his encounter with the demon Naraku. How he had him pinned against the tree, how he made his heart quicken...the way his lips felt when they touched the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru was certain that this demon was a part of his life before the accident...but not in an intimate way, that's for sure. He can feel his inner beast slowly waking from its slumber, and he did not like being near Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned, breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"...I was nowhere," Sesshomaru answered dryly, as he walked past Jaken, with Rin still latched to his leg.

All the while, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched the demon Lord make his way to his bed in silence. There was something different about the demon Lord. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru worriedly. Sesshomaru looked dazed and seemed to look like he longed for something. Almost like he misses something...or someone. "Is everything alright?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brows.

Sesshomaru sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall. This felt much better then laying down for some reason. He looked towards the young woman and nodded. A soft, quiet, sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. He needed to rest. Alright, maybe he fibbed a little when he told the monk his body has fully recovered. But he needed air to clear his thoughts. Not to mention the small quarrel he had with Naraku made his body ache even more. Damn, his headache seems to have returned.

Rin watched as her Lord got comfortable against the wall. She's glad her Lord came back safely. He left without taking his swords or armor. Rin knew that her Lord is strong and can handle himself but she felt as though someone was out to get him...someone bad. "I almost forgot about Ah-Un!" Rin gasped, quickly coming out of her own thoughts as she ran towards the door to retrieve the two-headed dragon.

"Don't venture too far," Sango ordered, sounding motherly. Rin nodded her head and left the room to look for the dragon.

"Ah-Un!" Rin half yelled, half whispered as she walked down the road. She squinted her eyes towards the darkness and once again calls out for her friend quietly. She did not want to wake any of the sleeping villagers. They would surely get mad at her. "Ah-Un!" she called again as she looked around for the dragon. 'Where is he?' Rin thought as she walked a few houses away. A shiver ran up her back as she continued to walk away from the home her Lord was resting in. Why the sudden shiver if it's not cold outside? "Ah-Un!"

"Looking for someone?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind.

"Master Naru?" Rin thought as she looked behind her.

"Hello again, my child," Naru greeted as he walked towards Rin with Ah-Un on his side and a torch in hand. "Is this your dragon?"

"Ah-Un!" Rin cheered quietly as the dragons rubbed their heads affectionately against her. She giggles as she looked up towards her friend Naru. Why is he still wearing his sun hat in the middle of the night? "Thank you for bringing Ah-Un back to me," she thanked, bowing her head in appreciation.

"It was my pleasure," Naru replied. "So how is Lord Sesshomaru? Is he better?"

The smile on Rin's lips disappeared. A frown now graced her innocent face. "No...My Lord has lost his memory," Rin explained as she filled Naru in on whats happened for the past few hours. She told him how her Lord acted when she asked if he still remembered her and how he and Inuyasha had an argument which led him to leaving.

'That much I know,' Naru thought, nodding his head as the little girl continued her talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru is back now, he's resting in his room with Lady Kagome and her friends," Rin finally said, her smile returning to her face.

"That's good to know-" Naru nodded his head, " -that Lord Sesshomaru won't be alone while he's recovering."

"Mhm, I know he'll recover soon!" Rin half yelled enthusiastically. "I have to go now, everyone will get worried if I stay out too long," Rin explained. "It was nice seeing you again Master Naru, and thank you for listening to me again," Rin thanked, as she hugged the man around his leg. Naru was very tall, he was almost the same height as her Lord Sesshomaru.

Naru smiled down at the little girl. She always seemed to make his heart warm up a little. 'Probably because Onigumo's heart is still inside me,' Naru thought bitterly as he pulled away from Rin and bended down to her eye level.

"Before you go, I brought a little gift,"Naru say, reaching his hand inside his sleeve.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Kagome whispered irritatedly to Inuyasha as he sat down beside her.

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"He looks, i don't know, dazed," Kagome explained, "you obviously said something to make him look like that,"

"All I did was apologies and...he apologized back," Inuyasha admitted, letting a small pink blush spread on his cheeks.

"Really?!" Kagome half yelled in disbelief. Sesshomaru apologize? No way!

"SHH!" Inuyasha shushed, not wanting anyone to hear.

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Did they forget his ears were sensitive? He could hear the conversation they were halving clearly. "All we did was apologies to one another, I assure you there is nothing wrong with me," Sesshomaru explained as Kagome and Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"Crap, I forgot your ears are sensitive," Inuyasha groaned, blushing harder then before. Sango and Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's embarrassment.

"Even we could hear the conversation between you two, you guys aren't very good at whispering," Miroku added, laughing. Both he and Sango were sitting against the wall across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"How embarrassing," Kagome uttered as she began to apologies to Sesshomaru, "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to talk about you, sorry if I offended you in anyway." Kagome bowed her head several times at Sesshomaru in apology. Inuyasha's blush was still visible as he averted his eyes from Sesshomaru. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the half breed and grabbed his head. "INUYASHA is sorry too!" Kagome exclaimed, bowing Inuyasha's head for him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as laughter filled the room.

Sesshomaru looked around the room. Everyone was laughing and having, dare he say, fun? Even Jaken was laughing at the two. Sesshomaru felt a strange warmth in his chest. It felt strange and unfamiliar...But he couldn't help but welcome it. A small smile graced the demon Lord's lips as he watched, in amusement, the young women and his brother apologies.

"We should tone it done a bit, we might wake Shippo and Kirara up," Sango said, looking down at the sleeping demons.

"Alright," Kagome agreed as she went through her yellow bag. "You must be hungry," she said to Sesshomaru as she pulled out a bag of potato chips and a soda can. "Here, I saved these for you."

"I don't think he's going to like does Kagome," Inuyasha said, watching the highschooler make her way towards Sesshomaru.

"Can't knock them until you try them, right?" Kagome told Inuyasha as she opened the bag of chips.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked, receiving the bag from Kagome. 'What an odd scent,' Sesshomaru thought as he picked up a chip from the bag and studied it. What is this strange object? Is he suppose to eat it?

"They're potato chips," Kagome explained. "They're really popular where I'm from,"

"Silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food, especially _potato chips-_Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken exclaimed as he watched his lord take a bite from the foreign food.

'Pathetic toad,' The demon Lord thought as he let the flavors of the _chip _dance around in his mouth. It wasn't exactly the type of food he'd prefer to consume but his stomach was empty. 'I guess it will have to do.'

"Do you like them?" Kagome asked, as Sesshomaru popped another chip in his mouth.

"...They're salty," Sesshomaru said.

'I guess that's a yes?' Kagome thought as she opened the soda can and handed it to Sesshomaru. Which he gladly received. "It's orange Soda," Kagome said, as she watched Sesshomaru take a sip of the drink.

'This is surprisingly good,' he thought, going back to his chips.

"Please stop my Lord, that food could be poisonous!" Jaken begged, as he watched his Lord causally eat.

'Wow he's actually eating it,' Inuyasha thought, staring at Sesshomaru with amazement.

"I'm back!" Rin suddenly yelled, making Inuyasha's heart stop for a moment.

"Geez! You scared the crap out of me!" Inuyasha scolded, his heart racing a mile.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked, as she watched Rin and Ah-Un walk inside the room.

"I was with my friend, Master Naru," Rin explained as she made her way towards Sesshomaru while cradling something in her small hands. "Here Lord Sesshomaru, a gift from Master Naru," She says, dangling a necklace in her fingers.

"Who is this Naru..." Sesshomaru trailed off as his eyes widen at the object. 'It's beautiful...' he thought as he gazed at the necklace before him. The necklace was long and silver with a blackish blue jewel dangling from it. The jewel had a small gold gem in the center of it with three small white feathers hanging from it. It was stunning!

"Naru is an imaginary person Rin made up," Jaken answered, breaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "She probably stole that thing,"

"He's not imaginary Master Jaken, he's real! Even Ah-Un saw him, right?" Rin argued as the two headed dragon nodded their heads in agreement. They did see Naru, and he is in fact real.

"Insolent Liar!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. This damn Toad is pushing Sesshomaru's patience. He's itching to claw the demon's mouth off. Sesshomaru glared darkly at the Jaken. 'Say another word if you dare,' his eyes seem to say, making a shiver run down Jaken's back.

"My apologize me lord," Jaken quickly said, bowing his head several times.

'Geez, what an annoying demon,' Inuyasha thought, as Kagome glared at the green demon.

"Tell me Rin," Sesshomaru says, looking back at the jewel and setting down the chips and soda. "Why would Naru give me such a gift?" he asked, humoring the little girl. If Naru is imaginary then he might as well play along. He takes the jewel from her small hands and examines it closely.

"It's a good luck charm," Rin explained, "Master Naru said it was so your memory can come back quicker."

"What a nice gesture," Kagome agreed. "I'm sure Sesshomaru loves it, right?"

Sesshomaru looks back at Rin and nodded his head in gratitude. Rin smiles wide. "Can I put it on you?" She asked hopefully. Sesshomaru nods his head as he handed the charm to Rin. She carefully puts it over her Lords neck and stares in awe. 'Lords Sesshomaru look's amazing with the charm,' She thought, watching the jewel rest on the demon Lord's chest. It seems to sparkle more now that her Lord is wearing it.

'Wow,' Both Miroku and Inuyasha thought. The charm made Sesshomaru look more feminine. They can almost picture flowers appearing behind Sesshomaru. He seems to look more attractive now.

"Ahem, I think it's about time for us to rest for the night," Miroku said, taking his eyes away from Sesshomaru.

"Alright...Are you blushing?" Kagome asked, watching Miroku's face go redder.

"Of course I'm not," Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha seems to be blushing too," Sango pointed out, making the demon flinch.

"What?! I don't blush!" Inuyasha argued, as he locked eyes with Miroku. Were they both thinking the same thing?

**Authors Note***

LOL it seems that Sesshomaru ate the chips just to annoy Jaken ne? Oh-oh! We found out Naru's secret identity. What do you think the 'good luck' charm does? Subscribe and review your thoughts on the charm xD BTW! As you guys noticed, I update every Sunday. Just a heads up! I might not update next Sunday because I'm busy this week XP I'll try my best though!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note***

YO! Sorry for the long wait xP I literally just finished school IKR! AMY! Still in school at June?! YES! My school system is f*****d up! Dx lol

Enjoy x3

Keep in mind this '~' means someone is having a dream ;D

* * *

_~"Is it not a lovely sight?" Naraku asked, looking up at the night sky. A sigh escapes his lips in delight. The moon was full tonight and the sky was covered in a blanket of stars. All the creatures of the area were asleep, so there wasn't a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the passing wind.  
_

_"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, resting his head on Naraku's shoulder. "I never noticed how beautiful my nights could be," he said, shivering from the sudden gust of wind.  
_

_"Are you cold my love?" Naraku asked, rubbing his thumb over Sesshomaru's hand. Their hands were entwined together. _

_"Not entirely," Sesshomaru admitted, feeling a slight blush spread on his cheeks from the pet name.  
_

_"Want me to warm you up?" Naraku purred, bringing Sesshomaru's hand up to his soft lips and giving it a small, soft, kiss.  
_

_"I wouldn't mind," Sesshomaru said as the demon forced him to lay down on the cool grass. _

_"As you wish," Naraku purred on top of Sesshomaru, as he began to kiss the demon Lord's neck. _

_"Uh!" Sesshomaru moaned, feeling his body grow hot and excited.  
_

_Naraku smirked as he sucked and nibbled on a sensitive spot on Sesshomaru's neck. His hands traveled inside the demon Lords clothes, causing said man to shiver from under him. "Sesshomaru," he moaned, locking eyes with his demon Lord and slowly leaning in to capture his lips.  
_

_"...Nara-"~_

"-ku..." Sesshomaru said as his eyes snapped open. He took slow deep breaths, trying to calm is speeding heart, as he scanned the room. 'A dream?' he thought, noticing he was still with Inuyasha and his companions. Everyone was still sound a sleep despite the beaming sun. He sat up quietly and looked down at the heavy weight on his leg. Rin was resting her head on his lap, using it like a pillow. He gently ruffles her hair. Out of everyone in the group, she seems to be the most affected by Sesshomaru's misfortune.

_'Sesshomaru' _Naraku's low voice echoed in his head. Sesshomaru furrows his brows. Why did he have a dream about that demon? It felt so real too. "Could it have possibly been a...memory?" He questioned himself, narrowing his eyes on the ground in deep thought.

"That's right Sesshomaru, a memory," Naraku chuckled, as he watched the demon Lord's angry expression through Kanna's mirror. "All your dreams and all your thoughts from now on will be filled of me,"

"And what will that establish?" Kagura questioned from the door way.

"With this he'll believe we were once a couple," Naraku said, narrowing his eyes at Kagura.

"And all of this is from the doing of that tainted jewel shard," Kagura questioned, cocking up a brow.

"Yes, with the Shikon jewel, I'm able to block Sesshomaru's mind," Naraku explained, as he watched Sesshomaru gently remove Rin from his lap and walk out of the room. "He won't remember anything from his past as long as he has the necklace on,"

"But what about his inner beast?"

"The jewel will keep it from awakening," Naraku explained, gazing at Sesshomaru. Such a lovely creature and yet so powerful. Breaking apart the demon Lord would be most entertaining. Naraku can already see Sesshomaru down on his knees with his face drenched with tears and sorrow.

"I see...I still don't understand your goal in manipulation Sesshomaru," Kagura said, still not understanding why Naraku was doing all this to Sesshomaru. He has nothing to do with the jewel shard, why include the demon Lord in his schemes.

"He will help me take the 5 jewel fragments from that half demon," Naraku explained as he stood from his spot and made his way towards the door.

"But why go through the trouble of making him think u guys were lovers?" Kagura asked.

Naraku stood beside Kagura and gave her a mischievous smile. "Because I want to see him broken down, I want to see him cry for me, I want the Great Lord of the West to be weak because of I, Naraku," Naraku smirked as he continued his walk. "It's only a matter of time before I force him to fall for me," Naraku chuckled, as he left Kagura and Kanna alone.

"...Strange, I can't seem to believe his intentions," Kagura smirked. "Come Kanna,"

"Where are we going?" Kanna asked in her blank expression.

"We're going to have some fun,"

**Authors note***

Yeah I know its short but I had to update XPPPP

HOLLY shitting crackers! The mystery of the necklace is revealed! How is my poor Sesshomaru going to defend himself now?! And what do you think Kagura is up too?! Cause I don't even know yet XD keep in mind that I'm making this up as I go XDDDD

Review/follow/favorite XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note***

TROLOLOLOLOL! I did not notice the damn grammar errors I made in my last chapter XDDD Jesus! I wrote the last chapter like a text message! haha! Damn XP Well here's the next chapter. I tried to make it as entertaining as possible XP Try to keep up! Enjoy! Shout out to this person, Itachi anime, for making me believe I can accomplish anything! xD lol Your review brought hope to me! JKJK

Enjoy!

* * *

The spider demon sat quietly behind tall bushes as he watched his prey cleanse himself. 'His skin is almost as pale as Kanna's,' Naraku thought, narrowing his eyes at the demon Lord's body. Is it him or does it seem like the demon Lord's body is glowing? Water slid down his chisel chest and defined ab muscles. His damp, silver, hair stuck to his toned back. The sun reflecting on his body made it glisten. Sesshomaru looked almost angelic. An angelic demon that is. Naraku failed to realize the light pink blush spread on his face. He hates to admit it but he envies the way Sesshomaru's body is well built.

Sesshomaru slid his white pants up to his hip. After waking up to such a nightmare, the demon Lord thought he should bathe himself as a distraction. It was most needed too. It felt like forever since he last bathed. He would have taken longer but someone seems to be watching him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area and sniffed the air.

'He's noticed my presence,' Naraku thought, 'well I should make a move now or never.' He stood from his hiding spot and backed away as quietly as he could.

Sesshomaru growled inwardly. The river's scent is too strong for Sesshomaru to make out anyone else's scent. He can't see anyone either but he can definitely sense someone there. Choosing to ignore it, Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed his yukata. As the demon Lord was about to slide his arm through the sleeve, he heard a dark chuckle come from behind him. Out of pure instinct Sesshomaru swiftly leaped out of the way before a giant tentacle like arm came crashing down at him.

"My my, Lord Sesshomaru, fancy meeting you here," Naraku's baboon puppet cooed in a deep throaty voice. "Had a pleasant bath?" it asked, retreating its tentacle.

"And who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked in his un-entertained voice.

"Ah so the rumors are true," the puppet laughed as it stepped closer to Sesshomaru. "The great dog demon has lost all his memory,"

Sesshomaru stood his ground as the baboon grew closer. This demon doesn't give him the slightest fear. Instead he's amused that such a weak demon is challenging him. But he doesn't let his excitement show through his blank expression. "Answer my question,"

"Who I am isn't important since you'll be dead in a few seconds," the puppet laughed. Dozens of tentacles appeared from the puppet and launched themselves towards Sesshomaru.

"Don't speak nonsense," Sesshomaru scorned, slashing some of the tentacles with his claws. Chunks of flesh fell to the demon Lord's feet, "my life won't be taken by such a weakling." Dodging another tentacle, Sesshomaru swiftly appeared behind the puppet and raised his claws. "Die," he said slashing his claws down at the puppet.

"I won't go down that easily," the puppet laughed, quickly dodging Sesshomaru's claws.

Sesshomaru jumped a few feet away from the puppet as it tried attacking him again. His heart ran a mile as he glared at the baboon. Fighting seems to bring the demon Lord excitement. Did he always feel this way when he fought demons?

"Just give up Sesshomaru, you're no match for me," the puppet chuckled, "Prepare to die demon Lord."

A smirk graced the demon Lords lips as he was about ready to summon his venomous whip until-

"As if I'd let anyone touch whats mine," Naraku hissed as he leaped in front of Sesshomaru. "I dare you to strike," Naraku growled, glaring hard at his puppet.

"N-Naraku?" the puppet stuttered in fear, taking a step back.

"The bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru in a voice full of concern.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at Naraku. Right when things were about to be interesting, his 'lover' had to come and ruin it.

"I came searching for you," Naraku said, focusing his attention back on his puppet. "Like I said before," Naraku hissed as a pair of his own tentacles sprang from his back side, ripping his yukata in the process, "I dare you to strike."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly. He didn't expect this demon to have such a powerful ability. Maybe his past self had a reason on why he chose Naraku as a lover. That is if they were lovers.

"Die Bastard!" the puppet growled as he launched each one of its tentacles at Naraku and Sesshomaru.

Smirking, Naraku used his own tentacles to block and hold the puppets tentacles tightly in his own. "Wither in the after life," Naraku hissed as one of his tentacles wrapped around the puppets neck.

"No wait-" the puppet cried before its head was ripped off of its body.

Naraku released his puppet and let it fall to the ground. The smirk remained on the spiders lips. Playing hero seemed to have gone smoothly. He turned to face Sesshomaru only to see that said demon was gone. "Sesshomaru?" he called out, finally spotting the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru slid his yukata on and faced Naraku. His yukata hung lazily on his sides, leaving his abs exposed. Naraku's voice got caught in his throat as his eyes stared directly at Sesshomaru's stomach. Said demon smirked at the small blush on Naraku's cheeks. Indeed, his body is magnificent.

"Um I..." Naraku started. Why does he feel flustered all of a sudden? He averted his gaze from Sesshomaru, which caused the demon Lords amusement to leave. "...are you hurt in anyway?"

"...Like I'd let such a weakling harm me," Sesshomaru scorned. Honestly, does Naraku think such a weak demon can harm him easily? The nerve. Sesshomaru faced away from Naraku and slipped on his black boots. "I'll take my leave," Sesshomaru announced, as he bent down to grab his fluffy cloak.

"But Darling-" Naraku managed to say before a giant tentacle arm came crashing down in between the spider and dog demon. "What?!" Naraku cried as he jumped back from the tentacle arm and looked toward his puppet.

Sesshomaru jumped away from the attack and looked towards the supposedly dead body. Despite having lost its head the baboon stood tall and roared in anger. Sesshomaru smirked, looks like he can still have some fun.

'How is this- Kagura!' Naraku thought angrily as his puppet attacked him.

"You're not the only one who can play with puppets," Kagura said with a smirk. She and Kanna just barely managed to catch up to Naraku. Once the wind Sorceress saw Naraku attack his own creation she figured, why not help him out?

'What is the wench doing?" Naraku thought as he dodged another attack from his puppet. "Damn it!" he growled as his puppet managed to slash his arm. Naraku gripped onto his wound tightly, trying his best to stop some of the blood from gushing out. As his puppet neared Naraku bolted deeper into the forest. Forgetting all about Sesshomaru's presence. "Why is it only attacking me?!" Naraku growled, dodging another tentacle.

"He's coming this way," Kagura whispered as she backed away a little. "Lets go Kanna,"

Ignoring Kagura's words, Kanna walked towards the spider demon.

"Kanna?!"

"Time to put an end to this," Naraku hissed as he faced his puppet. The puppet roared as it launched its tentacles towards the spider demon. Before the tentacles managed to touch him Naraku blocked the attack with his own tentacles. He held his puppets tentacles in his own and held the puppet tightly. He smirked in triumph when he saw his puppet struggle. As he was about ready to yank the tentacles off of the puppet he suddenly grew tired. No he wasn't tired, he was getting weak and sleepy. "What is happening?" Naraku groaned falling to his knees. His vision became blurry and it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his puppet in his grasp. "Kanna~" Naraku slurred, knowing it was her doing.

"Is that a new attack Naraku gave you?" Kagura asked, amazed at how weak Naraku seems to look. Kanna nodded her head as her mirror began to glow brighter than it already was.

"Damn!" Naraku growled as his tentacles gave in and released the puppet.

As the puppet realized it has been free'd, it faced towards Naraku and roared. It launched it's body towards the spider demon.

"Damn you both!" Naraku growled, cursing the day he created Kagura and Kanna as he braced himself for death. He closed his eyes shut as the demon roared. 'Damn it this can't be the end!' Naraku thought, feeling fear come to him for the first time in a long long time. Besides death, only one thing, one person, came to Naraku's mind. "S-Sesshomaru!" Naraku cried out as he felt his heart tighten. Naraku's eyes widen when a cry of pain was heard. He looked towards his puppet only to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he kneeled in front of the spider demon.

Naraku's eyes widen when he saw his puppets body cut in half on the ground behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru protected him? His heart skipped a beat and a light blush spread on his cheeks. "I'm-Ung!" Naraku hissed as his wound began burn.

"Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up to his feet. Naraku nodded his head as he attempted to stand. His knees trembled and he felt light headed. His eyes slowly shut as he fell to his side. Sesshomaru caught the spider demon before he fell to the ground. 'Why is he so weak?" he thought, placing his hand on the spider demon's cheek.

Naraku's eyes fluttered open only to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes look directly into his. 'They looked almost concerned,' Naraku thought, averting his gaze from the dog demon. He felt his cheeks grow redder.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru bent down, laced his arm under the spiders legs and swept Naraku off his feet.

"Wha-" Naraku gasped as he tightly wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru to prevent himself from falling. His cheeks became redder, if that was possible, as he pulled away and stared directly into the demon Lords eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Ignoring Naraku's words Sesshomaru began to walk toward the direction of the river. Naraku's wound seem's pretty deep. He's going to have to treat it soon before the demon dies from blood loss.

Kagura's eyes were the size of saucers as she watched Sesshomaru carry away a struggling Naraku. "I didn't expect that to happen," Kagura said looking at Kanna.

Kanna simply nodded as she continued to watch Sesshomaru carry away her creator. "What do we do now?"

"...Lets leave them for now, besides, Naraku knows this was our doing," Kagura said, pulling a feather from her hair.

**Authors note***

D: kehclob wlowbcdiob what just happened?! Did Sesshomaru just carry away Naraku!? Whats gonna happen next? I don't even know XDDD

Review/subscribe


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note***

Hello Hello XDD So here's chapter 9! hope you like XDDDD I tried to make it as fluffy as possible :3 IDK When the next update will be xP

* * *

"Ung!" Naraku hissed, clenching his teeth and squinting his eyes shut. His whole face was red from embarrassment and tears were caught in the corner of his eyes from the pain. The spider demon can't believe he's in such a situation, and also the fact that Onigumo's heart quickened and Naraku's stomach flutter up. "Uh-Damn!"

"Relax, I'm near finishing," Sesshomaru cooed, licking his lips.

"But-Uh! It hurts-Ah!" Naraku gasped as Sesshomaru's soft, wet, tongue ran over his wound.

After Sesshomaru carried Naraku back to the river the demon Lord ripped Naraku's sleeve off of his yukata to expose his arm. Naraku's arm was soaked with blood and more continued to gush out of his wound. Sesshomaru wasted no time in cleaning the access blood with the rivers water. Not wanting the wound to catch some kind of infection Sesshomaru then decided to use his saliva to clean the wound.

"Ung," Naraku gasped as he felt Sesshomaru pull away. A sigh escapes his lips. 'Damn those two,' Naraku thought. If it wasn't for Kagura and Kanna then he wouldn't be looking like a weakling in front of Sesshomaru. 'How degrading,' he thought as he felt something tighten around his arm. He looked back towards the demon Lord only to see Sesshomaru rap a torn piece of his yukata around his wound.

"Is it too tight?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at the demon.

"No its fine," Naraku said, touching his wrapped arm, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood and walked towards the river to clean the blood off of him. 'Seems as though I have to bathe again,' Sesshomaru thought, not that he was complaining.

"...I guess I'll be on my way," Naraku suddenly said, shakily getting to his feet. 'When I get my hands on those two, they wont live to see another day!' the spider thought, thinking of ways to torture his two creations. "Thanks again," he nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru stopped. Naraku gasped quietly as his heart fluttered up. Yes the demon Lord has said his name before in the past but this time it felt different. He slowly turned to face the demon Lord. "You're still to weak to move," Sesshomaru began, "it's best that you rest."

'Sounds like he doesn't want me to leave,' Naraku thought, trying not to smirk. "I'm fine, really-uh!" Naraku groaned, "suddenly" feeling weak and falling back. Sesshomaru quickly caught the demon before he could touch the ground. "Sorry," Naraku apologized, looking away cutely. He placed his hands on the demon lords bare chest and gently tried to shove him away, but Sesshomaru wouldn't budge. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gazed deeply into Naraku's crimson eyes. For some reason he can't tear his gaze away. He feels drawn to the demon all of sudden. He felt himself slowly lean in as his breath hit Naraku's lips. His thoughts argued with him, telling him that he shouldn't dare make contact with the spider demon. That his claims of them being a couple was most likely false. But his mind seems to be fogging up as he leaned closer.

Naraku ghostly smirks when he noticed the jewel shard around Sesshomaru's neck glow brightly. 'Its corrupting him,' he thought as he prepared himself for his lips to be taken. He gasped when he felt Sesshomaru's lips brush ever so lightly against his. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and his lips quiver. Why, why is he acting this way now? Onigumo is still too weak to make him feel this way towards the demon Lord. He felt a lump in his throat and fear suddenly came to him as time seem to slow down. "S-Sesshomaru," Naraku whimpered as he grabbed onto the sides of Sesshomaru's Yukata, as if holding to dear life. He clenches eyes shut, tightly.

Sesshomaru snaps out of his trance, not noticing the charm around his neck's light dim. 'What was I about to do?' he thought as he looked over Naraku. The demon was trembling in his arms and looked near tears. What's he frightened of? If they were a couple in the past then surely they've done this kind of thing before? Why react this way? He felt his chest tighten up. He leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on Naraku's forehead for what reason he will never know. Maybe it was because he wanted to bring the demon comfort?

Naraku jumped a little when he felt a pair of cold lips touch his head. "I apologies for my actions," he heard Sesshomaru whisper in his ear as the demon lord gently pulled away from him, letting Naraku stand. He watched as Sesshomaru tied his yukata and went to retrieve his fluffy cloak.

"No...I apologies," Naraku said sternly, quickly turning on his heels and walking off into the forest. He felt anger well up inside him. He clenched his teeth as he glared at the path in front of him. He has to get rid of this damn human heart as soon as possible. It's getting in the way of his plans.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru called as he went following after the demon. He sensed the demon's rage as he grew closer. "Do not ignore this Sesshomaru," he said as he reached out to place his hands on Naraku's shoulder. But before he could even touch the spider demon, Naraku dissolved into black dust and disappeared all together. Sesshomaru glared at nothing as he tried to pick up the demons scent. Damn! The bastard left no trace of himself. Sesshomaru looked towards the spot where he was healing Naraku. His blood has disappeared as well. Sesshomaru grunted as he made his way back to the village. He shouldn't worry about the spider demon anyway. 'He is no concern of mine,' he thought angrily. Feeling his heart tighten up.

* * *

"Where are you two?!" Naraku growled as he stormed inside his castle. "Kagura! Kanna!" He roared, practically making the castle shake.

"Relax! We're right here," Kagura groaned, finally coming into view with Kanna closely behind.

Naraku growled as a tentacle sprang from his back and wrapped itself around Kagura's neck. He tighten his grip as he hovered her from the ground and brought her close to him. "Why?!" He growled loudly through grit teeth. "Why did you interfere?!"

"UH!" Kagura gasped, gripping onto the tentacles. "N-Nara-k-ku," She gasped, feeling her face go red.

Growling, Naraku flung the woman against the wall. Kagura screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. She placed her hand on her neck gasping for air as she glared at her creator. "Answer me," he growled, his tentacles twitching in annoyance.

"Using your puppet to trick Sesshomaru into thinking you were strong was a cheap trick," Kagura hissed as she slowly stood up. "I wanted to make it more believable! Besides, do you really think Sesshomaru would fall head over heels for you for saving his life?"

"The way I do my work has nothing to do with you," Naraku hissed. He looked away from the wind sorceress and glared at Kanna. Kanna flinched when she was given a venomous glare. "Why did you make me weak?" he asked, his voice becoming softer. When it comes to Kanna he can never bring himself to be furious with her or to hurt her in anyway.

"I..." Kanna started, not knowing what to say. Truthfully she didn't know why she made Naraku weaker. She was just following along with Kagura. "...I"

"I told her to make you weak," Kagura interrupted as she walked towards Kanna. "I couldn't have you killing your puppet easily, I wanted to see if Sesshomaru would save you,"

"You mean you planned it?" Naraku growled, remembering how Sesshomaru carried him away and cared for him. He felt protected in those strong arms-"Well making me weak caused Onigumos heart to grow stronger."

"How so?" Kagura asked, cocking up a brow.

Naraku grimace at the memory of how he felt fear and weak when Sesshomaru was near claiming his lips. Kagura's eyes slightly widen when she saw a dark blush spread on the spider demon's cheeks. Well aside from being carried away like a damsel in distress, something more happened while the two demons where alone. "That's not important right now," he hissed, glaring at the wind sorceress.

"...Even so, didn't our plan work?" Kagura smirked, referring to her and Kanna. "You got the demon Lord to treat your wound," she said, pointing her fan towards the yukata wrapped around Naraku's arm.

Naraku looked down at his wrapped arm and blushed harder when he remembered how soft the demon Lord's tongue felt against his wound. Growling loudly, Naraku made his way towards the door. "Next time you both decide to interfere, I will kill you," He hissed, mostly at Kagura, before he left the room.

The spider demon stormed his way into his chambers and slammed his door. He paced around in his room as he lost himself in deep thought. Recollecting on what happened earlier that day. He shuddered and his chest tightened up almost painfully. The demon Lord was near kissing him and fear was in the way of it. Why was he scared anyway? Whats to fear? It's just a bloody kiss.

Naraku sat on his bed and leaned against the wall. His blush was still visible as he thought back on how soft the demon Lord's lips were against his head. Naraku grunted as he placed his hand over his heart. Why does it hurt so much? Could it be because Onigumo developed feelings for the demon Lord? Naraku's eyes widen in disbelief. Didn't the damn human like Kikyo anymore? What's so interesting about Sesshomaru. Sure the demon Lord was strong, powerful, and handsome. He was so Kind too when he helped him with his wound.

"I wonder if he's only kind around those he cares about?" Naraku mumbled to himself as a sigh escaped his lips. "There's no doubt about it, Onigumo has fallen for the demon Lord."

**Authors note***

OMG! Truth be told, Onigumo has fallen for Sesshomaru DX But I don't blame him, who wouldn't fall for such a hunk? So what should happen next? Give me your thoughts on what you want to happen next? Lol Also! I know this chapter was short (KINDA) and I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter! Just give me feedback XDDD Review/follow/favorite!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note***

So it took me forever to come up with this one! Like, I had no idea how to start it or where it was going to go xP Thank god my friend was there to help lol Here is chapter 10 xDDD

* * *

_"Sesshomaru!"_ Naraku's voice rang in the back of Sesshomaru's head. The demon Lord grimaced as he recalled Naraku calling his name before the baboon demon attacked him. He sounded so helpless and scared that he couldn't help but save the spiders life. He remembered the look on the spider demons face when he saved him. His eyes were wide in shock with a few tears threatening to run down his cheeks, his pink lips were open ajar in awe, and a faint blush was spread over his cheeks in fluster. The demon looked so charming that if it wasn't for Naraku's wounded arm, the demon Lord would have had his way with him on the spot... "Charming?" Sesshomaru growled to himself loudly. "I should have let him die," he whispered to himself, glaring at the wooden floor. "Damn demon."

"...Should we...should we say something?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear as they watched Sesshomaru tentatively. They were both sitting on the other side of the room as far away from the demon Lord as possible. Not too long ago Sesshomaru stormed into the room, without sparing the two females a glance, and plotted himself down on his bed. He's spent the last few minutes glaring and uttering words to himself.

"I don't think he'll want to hear our voices," Sango whispered back, hearing Sesshomaru mumbled words like "find him" and "demolish him."

"We're back!" Shippo yelled in glee as he, Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin, and Jaken walked in. The group stopped dead at their track as they sensed the strong tension in the air.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked glancing over at the girls and walking over to them.

"No nothings wrong with us," Kagome answered shaking her head 'no.' She glanced at the the demon Lord who still has yet to notice anyone's presence. "I can't say the same for him though, Sesshomaru seems to be a little mad?" Miroku glanced at the demon and tensed up. Sesshomaru looks as though he's ready to kill.

"Did you guys say something to him?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha put the things he bought from the market down beside the girls.

"No he was like this when he came back," Sango whispered back.

Rin smiled when she saw her protector was back, but her smile quickly went away when she saw that he was fuming. She quickly made her way towards her Lord, stood in front of him, and studied his face. He had a scowl on and kept his glare on the floor. Although Rin was close to him Sesshomaru was to distracted on planning Naraku's death to notice the girl. "Is something wrong my Lord?" She asked, hoping to catch her Lord's attention. Sesshomaru looked up into the little girls brown eyes and his glare soften. He shook his head 'no' and stood from his spot. He gave everyone an unamused glance before making his way towards the door and exiting the room.

"What's up with him?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"I don't know, he's been like this ever since he came back from who knows where," Kagome answered, standing up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Do you think he's mad that he still can't remember anything?" Shippo asked, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That could be the case," Miroku said stepping outside the door and watching Sesshomaru walk away.

"Should we go after him or something?" Sango asked, furrowing her brows in worry.

"I think we should-"

"-Lord Sesshomaru don't leave me with these humans!" Jaken cried as he stepped out of the room and bolted towards his Lord. As if right on cue, Sesshomaru leaped up toward the sky and took flight. "My Lord?!" Jaken called out as he continued to follow his Lord. "Don't leave me!"

"Stupid Toad," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying, I think it's best that Inuyasha go try and talk to Sesshomaru," Miroku suggested as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, What?! Why me?!" Inuyasha argued, folding his arms and looking away.

"Because you're his brother and a good brother should go help his sibling with his problems," Miroku said as a matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"Just go check on him," Kagome interrupted, "I know you're curios to know what's got him so upset."

"Tsk... Fine," Inuyasha huffed, removing Shippo from his arm and walking out of the room.

"Please make sure my Lord comes back safe and happy," Rin pleaded before Inuyasha left.

"Don't worry kid, I'll bring back your _Pop_" Inuyasha smiled before running off at full speed.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he walked around the forest, searching for the damn demon. "Show yourself, pest," Sesshomaru said in a low threatening hiss. Why is he even mad at the demon? That, he doesn't know for sure, which angers him the most. Yes the fact that Naraku disappeared without a trace ticked him off, but it's no reason to be this angry. Maybe he's searching for Naraku to apologies for nearly bringing him to tears? But why apologies for wanting to have one kiss? Hell! If they were a couple then they've probably shared more then just a kiss. They probably already mated. "Naraku," Sesshomaru growled as he stopped on is tracks. He was back at the river where he last saw the demon.

_"S-Sesshomaru," _Naraku's voice whimpered in the back of Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the river. He felt his chest tighten up and his brows furrowed. He shouldn't have done such an unforgivable act towards the demon. How can he forgive himself for bringing such a charming demon to tears? The jewel around Sesshomaru's neck brightened as images of Naraku sobbing popped to Sesshomaru's head. He should really find the demon and apologies properly. "Naraku..." Sesshomaru sighed as he walked towards the spot where he healed Naraku's wound.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha suddenly said, snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, "Brother, why have you followed me?"

Inuyasha's was taken aback. Wow! He never thought he'd ever here the day Sesshomaru call him 'brother.' It made his chest tighten up... in a good way. "Um... I came to check up on you... ?" Inuyasha drifted off, noticing something odd about the charm around Sesshomaru's neck. Is it him or did it seem like the charm was glowing?

"I don't need you to be 'checking up' on me, rest assured I am fine," Sesshomaru said, getting Inuyasha's attention away from the tainted jewel.

"Really? 'Cus ya seemed pretty pissed off about something back in the room," Inuyasha said, folding his arms. "What's up with you?"

Sesshomaru averted his gaze from his brother and remained silent. Was it that obvious that he was bothered by Naraku (N/A pshhh only a little bit xD)? "I don't need to explain myself to you," Sesshomaru said as he turned his back on his brother and began walking away, obviously determined to look for the spider demon again.

"What? Fine!..." Inuyasha huffed as he glared at a random tree. "...If you're not gonna tell me then at least let me help you keep your mind off it!" Inuyasha uttered out, making Sesshomaru stop at his tracks.

"Why do you insist on wanting to help me?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his back faced toward Inuyasha.

"Because... I..." Inuyasha dozed off, thinking hard. How should he tell his brother that he's worried about him and wants to spend time with him without sounding cheesy? "Because... You know what? Forget it, I wont force you," Inuyasha huffed out, his face beat red, "I'm going back to the village."

A low sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips. 'Perhaps Inuyasha wants to make memories with me?' Sesshomaru thought as he turned to face Inuyasha. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the crimson blush on Inuyasha's cheeks. "...Then what shall we do?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that Inuyasha won't give him a straight answer.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looked back at his brother. A smile threatened to form on his lips. "Umm," Inuyasha started as he scratched the back of his head. "W-we can train?"

* * *

_~"Sesshomaru," Naraku whimpered as he clutched his hands onto Sesshomaru's robe and rested his head on the crook of the demon Lord's neck. "Please forgive me!" he pleaded, trembling madly. _

_"You used me Naraku," Sesshomaru said in his ice cold voice. He glared down at the sobbing demon clutching onto him.  
_

_"It wasn't my intentions to hurt you," Naraku admitted, looking up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. His chest tightened when he was given a death glare. _

_"Then what were your intentions?" Sesshomaru questioned, making Naraku flinch from the harshness in his voice._

_"...I just wanted... I-"_

_"-What ever the reason is, I could careless," Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted, shoving Naraku off of him. "I'll let you live this time, but the next time I see you, you'll perish," Sesshomaru hissed as he turned away from Naraku and began to walk away.  
_

_"Wait..." Naraku begged as he reached his hand out toward Sesshomaru. He watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru walked farther and didn't spare him a glance. "Tsk... Damn you Sesshomaru!" Naraku growled as a pair of his giant tentacles sprang from his back and moved him forward towards the demon Lord. "I'll destroy you!" He shouted as a jagged tentacle aimed toward Sesshomaru's back.  
_

_"First you beg for forgiveness and now you're attacking me?" Sesshomaru questioned as he turned around to face Naraku. Naraku growled, tears streaming down his cheek, as his tentacle went past Sesshomaru. "Is that really the best you can do?" Sesshomaru taunted as he neared Naraku, the tips of his fingers turning green.  
_

_"Stay away from me," Naraku warned, as he launched more of his jagged tentacles towards Sesshomaru. For some reason he can't seem to hit him, even though he's just a few feet away. It's like something was preventing him from hurting the demon.  
_

_"Pathetic," Sesshomaru said as he slashed the tentacles that came towards him with ease._

_"Stay away!" Naraku warned, stepping back as Sesshomaru grew closer._

_"What do you want spider?" Sesshomaru asked, avoiding Naraku's attacks and swiftly pushed the demon against a wall, that seems to have appeared from nowhere, and held his wrist about his head. "Naraku," he said almost in a whisper as he gazed into the spider's red eyes. _

_Naraku felt his chest tighten painfully, "I... I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whimpered, clenching his eyes shut.  
_

_"Why is that, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in a purr. He placed small, feather like kisses on the spider's neck, causing said man to shiver and moan._

_"Be-because- ah!" Naraku gasped, as Sesshomaru's leg rubbed against his hardening crotch. His face flushed in embarrassment and his heart ran a mile._

_"Because?" Sesshomaru questioned as he nibbled on Naraku's jaw. _

_"Because... I love you," Naraku admitted, his heart skipping a beat at hearing himself say those words. _

_"Naraku," Sesshomaru purred, inching himself closer to Naraku's lips. The spider demon's tears had long stopped. He felt like a heavy wait was lifted off his shoulders. Naraku slowly shut his eyes as he felt Sesshomaru's lips brush against his and~  
_

"Get away from me!" Naraku hissed as he sat up from his bed and took deep breaths. Sweat ran down his face and a red blush was over his cheeks. What a terrifying dream, Sesshomaru was going to kiss him! "Disgusting!" he growled, running his hand through his hair. He cant take a bloody nap without thinking about that demon. "So Onigumo is afraid of hurting Sesshomaru, that explains why I acted the way I did around the demon," Naraku growled as he stood from his spot on the bed and made his way towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked as Naraku shoved his way passed her.

"To retrieve the shards myself," Naraku said, stopping at his tracks and turning to glare at Kagura. "Do not leave this castle," he warned before turning back around and leaving Kagura.

"As if I'm going to wait here and miss the fun," Kagura smirked as she went to retrieve Kanna.

* * *

"I gotta say, I'm surprised you still remember how to fight," Inuyasha panted, sweat dripping from his head as he smirked at his brother.

"I'm amazed you can keep me moving on my feet, well done," Sesshomaru complemented, keeping his guard up.

Inuyasha walked around his older brother, never breaking eye contact, and leaped up towards the sky. He sunk his claws into the palm of his hand, "blades of blood!" he shouted as he aimed his bloody blades at Sesshomaru. Smirking, Sesshomaru swiftly moved away from the attack and lashed his poisonous whip at Inyuasha. "Ung!" Inuyasha grunted as he shielded himself with his Kimono. He landed on the floor and dashed towards Sesshomaru. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he launched his claws towards Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru dodged the attack but not quick enough. He grunted as Inuyasha's claws slashed his arm. "Whoa, sorry about that, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of worry as he came close to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirks, "Never keep your guard down around the enemy,"

"Wah-" Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and flung him hard against a tree. "Ah!" Inuyasha cried out as his back hit the rough wood. He fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

"That wasn't a fair move," Inuyasha huffed as he stood from the floor.

"A fight is never fair little brother," Sesshomaru said, his smirk fading from his face. He placed his hand over his wound and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Inuyasha said, dusting his clothes. "It's getting late, we should head back towards the village and treat your wound,"

"It will heal on the way," Sesshomaru said as he followed Inuyasha, whom led the way toward the village. The sun was already setting in the horizon and the silent walk towards the village was peaceful.

"Listen um, I just wanted to say that... I had fun today," Inuyasha said, his face turning red.

"As did I, little brother," Sesshomaru said, walking side by side with Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, boy did he love the way Sesshomaru called him 'little brother.' He felt his heart warm up, finally he has the brotherly love he's wanted since he was a kid.

"Also uh... I forgive you-" Inuyasha said, looking off to the side, not wanting to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, "-for all the things you've done to me and my friends."

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha and smiled at his brothers red face. "Thank you for your forgiveness," Sesshomaru said as he looked forward.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, coughing in his hand, trying not to smile.

Both the dog demon's finally reached the village. Since they walked home the sun has already set, the sky was now filled with a blanket of stars. 'What a lovely sight,' Sesshomaru thought looking up into the night sky. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the dream he had earlier that day. The dream was the whole reason he woke up in a foul mood and ended up going to the river. 'I wonder how the demon is doing?' Sesshomaru thought as he and Inuyasha neared the small home. Sesshomaru stopped at his tracks and looked back towards the forest. Something is telling him to go back.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, making Sesshomaru face him.

"...I wont take long," Sesshomaru said as he turned and headed back towards the forest.

"But-"

"I'll be fine little brother," Sesshomaru said, glancing back at Inuyasha and giving him a smile.

"...Alright," Inuyasha said as he watched Sesshomaru dash toward the forest.

**Authors note***

Ahhhhhh shit! Naraku is having dreams about Sesshomaru now XDD Lol this chapter was an extreme OOC! Sesshomaru expressed so much emotion XD What do you think? Did you like him bonding with Inuyasha? I felt it was needed xDDD Review/subscribe

BTW! I didn't spell check this or re-read over it to see if it made sense XO Bare with me, took me forever to write this lol.


End file.
